Marathons The Vampire Diaries
by aPaulineR
Summary: Elena laisse les insinuations de Damon pénétrer son subconscient. oneshots. résumé 2/2
1. Sexfriends

****A/N: Voici les différents oneshots que j'ai pu écrire sur The Vampire Diaries durant les marthons de la communauté marathon_prompt sur LiveJournal. Tous droits réservés à L. J. Smith, Julie Plec et Kevin Williamson.**  
><strong>

**Sexfriends**

Rose entra dans le salon de la pension Salvatore et ne mit pas longtemps à repérer celui qu'elle était venue y trouver. Beaucoup trop immobile pour avoir l'air humain, beau à vendre son âme au diable, Damon était nonchalamment installé dans un fauteuil à haut dossier, les mains fermement posées sur les accoudoirs et les yeux perdus entre la bibliothèque en face de lui et un point bien plus lointain, qu'aucune rétine humaine ne pourrait jamais photographier. A aucun moment il ne montra qu'il l'avait vue arriver, mais un coin de ses lèvres se releva de manière microscopique, formant un rictus bancal à peine décelable. Rose, elle, sourit de toutes ses dents. Elle savait bien que son statut d'amie-et-les-à-côtés lui donnait le droit de faire ce genre de choses. S'incruster, s'installer, sourire et poser des questions présumées interdites. Damon étaient de ceux dont la loyauté ne s'arrêtait pas aux frontières de la confidence, lorsque sa confiance était donnée.

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil sarcastique tandis que ses yeux pâles venaient se poser sur la vampire qui prenait l'air de rien un siège à côté de lui, une lueur amusée dans le regard.

- Tu l'aimes vraiment ?

- Sois pas jalouse.

Ce ton désinvolte, cette réplique cinglante n'effaçaient pas la preuve flagrante du non-dit. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de demander de qui il était question. Il savait très bien que Rose voulait parler d' _elle _ et elle savait très bien que la réponse à sa question était _oui _.

- Et toi, t'es pas jaloux ?

Le vampire, qui avait entre temps repris sa contemplation des rayonnages, tourna alors la tête et posa un œil froid et scrutateur sur le visage parfait de Rose. Celle-ci acquiesça légèrement et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Cette question-là avait peut-être été un peu trop directe. Damon continua à l'observer, vite distrait de son malaise par la culpabilité qui menaçait de poindre en elle, amusé. Mais Rose était du genre téméraire, et elle ne put s'empêcher de poursuivre sur sa lancée. Son sens de l'observation était titillé.

- Tu dois vraiment souffrir.

L'aîné des Salvatore eut un temps d'arrêt avant d'éclater d'un rire franc. Si la jeune immortelle n'était pas, au fil des siècles, devenue une experte en expressions du visage, en intonation de voix, elle aurait peut-être pu se laisser prendre au piège. Continuant de le fixer, comme aux rayons X, elle provoqua la fin de son hilarité, qui s'arrêta comme elle avait commencé : brutalement, c'est-à-dire de manière suspecte. Une seconde il avait été l'homme le plus rieur du monde, la seconde suivante son visage était redevenu un masque de pierre impassible.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Sa voix à peine sourde n'était pas assez maîtrisée pour paraître naturelle à des oreilles surpuissantes. Un simple mortel n'y aurait vu que du feu, mais manque de pot pour Damon, sa maison était habitée à… eh bien à 100 % par des vampires. Rose eut un sourire beaucoup plus doux et détourna la tête, soucieuse de ne pas gêner Damon de ses pupilles inquisitrices.

- Tu ne bois pas.

Damon lui lança _son_ regard. Ce regard condescendant, un sourcil relevé, la pâleur gris-bleu des iris revêtant la teinte de l'acier, une moue dédaigneuse dessinée sur ses lèvres fines. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la tablette qui supportait le poids d'innombrables carafons au contenu plus ou moins ambré. D'un geste sûr, il en saisit un rempli environ de moitié, le déboucha, et après un semblant de toast à son invitée placide, but tout son contenu, cul sec, sans même frissonner.

Un peu moins précis, il reposa cependant la bouteille de cristal avec une élégance qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.

- Tu disais ?

Rose se leva et posa une main aérienne sur l'épaule du sombre vampire, la mine désolée, les yeux ravagés.

- Tu sais, Damon, tu n'as rien à me prouver, à moi.

- Je sais bien. Je ne te prouve rien, affirma-t-il, catégorique.

- Je me fiche que tu l'aimes ou pas. A vrai dire, je trouve ça beau. Pur. Oh, arrête…, soupira-t-elle quand il renifla de dédain.

_- Pur _? Tu trouves ça _pur _?

La jeune femme sourit et glissa sa main derrière la nuque de Damon avant d'approcher ses lèvres de la peau veloutée de son cou, remontant le long de sa jugulaire.

- Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça…

Lorsque des ongles laqués de rouge vinrent tracer des arabesques dans son cou, l'immortel rejeta la tête en arrière, les paupières mi-closes et les mains relevant déjà le bas de la tunique de Rose. Finalement, ses doigts fuselés atteignirent les premiers boutons de la chemise rayée de Damon, qu'elle entreprit de défaire délicatement, toujours occupée à parsemer son cou de baisers lents et calculés. Chaque bouton qu'elle ouvrait découvrait plus de peau, qu'elle s'empressait de frôler de ses lèvres. Elle descendait ainsi progressivement le long de son torse, tandis que son ami en profitait pour faire remonter le tissu léger contre ses hanches et découvrir une peau d'albâtre douce comme la soie. Bien qu'effectuée avec une langueur diabolique, l'opération amena les deux vampires au même point presque au même moment et la chemise comme la tunique churent sur le sol. Rose se redressa et vint écraser ses lèvres contre celles du grand brun, nouant les bras dans sa nuque et profitant d'une main masculine dans son dos pour presser son corps avec insistance contre le sien. Deux doigts experts vinrent dégrafer son soutien-gorge et elle fronça les sourcils, amusée. Elle accrocha le regard de Damon de ses yeux noisette et elle y lut défi, souffrance, besoin d'ailleurs. La vampire envoya alors valser le morceau de dentelle et reprit sa place contre le torse nu, une main solidement arrimée à l'épaule carrée de l'aîné Salvatore, l'autre vagabondant sans honte aucune du côté de la ceinture de son pantalon. Damon sourit contre la peau pâle et vint mordiller le lobe de l'oreille de l'immortelle

Rose étouffa un gémissement quand il murmura à son oreille un suave « en toute amitié, bien sûr. » avant de faire tomber son jean le long de ses jambes parfaitement galbées.

**A/N: Des réactions? :)**


	2. Une voix dans la nuit

**A/N: Petit prompt de rien du tout sur le thème Halloween (proposé par la communauté LiveJournal marathon_prompt). Ça se situe saison 1, après que Damon ait mis des doutes à Elena à propos de la véritable nature de Stefan.**

**Une voix dans la nuit**

Elena ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber sur son lit, incapable pour le coup de faire fonctionner à la fois son corps et son cerveau. Ce dernier, en surrégime, carburait à mille à l'heure pour tenter de lui fournir une explication rationnelle, autre que celle qui lui semblait évidente et qui n'avait aucun sens. Elle revenait de chez les Salvatore, où elle avait espéré trouver Stefan, et avait, à la place, fait la connaissance de Damon. Sa voix suave continuait de courir dans l'esprit de la jeune femme et de l'empoisonner. Elena ne savait plus où donner de la tête, qui croire, et était sur le point de déclencher une migraine. Elle n'avait cependant pas la force de se lever pour aller chercher une aspirine. Elle se contenta alors de plaquer son visage contre l'oreiller en espérant sombrer dans le sommeil.

Il faisait sombre et quelque chose dans le peu de lumière qui subsistait ne lui semblait pas naturel. Elena Gilbert se leva et sursauta : elle n'était pas du tout chez elle. Le mobilier ne lui rappelait rien, et ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Tout était beaucoup trop… ancien. Elle avança de quelque pas, refusa de se regarder dans le miroir en pied, ouvrit la porte et se demanda à nouveau où elle était. Cette maison n'était pas la sienne, elle ne reconnaissait rien de ce qui l'entourait. Un regard vers le sol lui apprit qu'elle était pieds nus, que le vernis bleu n'avait pas disparu de ses orteils, et qu'elle portait une robe de chambre ridiculement longue. Elle y porta la main et haussa un sourcil perplexe : de la flanelle blanche ? Vraiment ? Qui porte encore de la flanelle blanche de nos jours ? La lycéenne décida de laisser cet aspect kitsch sur le côté pour l'instant, ce n'était pas le plus important. A pas de loup, elle descendit les escaliers et eut soudain très froid. Loin de parvenir au rez-de-chaussée d'une quelconque demeure, ou d'apercevoir un couloir menant à un salon où un feu ronflerait chaleureusement dans l'âtre, Elena posa ses pieds nus sur de la pierre glacée et observa les alentours. Elle ne distinguait pas grand-chose, car tout n'était éclairé que d'une seule et unique torche, dont la flamme oscillait au gré d'un courant d'air désagréable. A sa droite, les escaliers continuaient, cette fois constitués de la même pierre que le sol, et s'enfonçaient plus profondément encore dans l'abîme décourageant que formait ce niveau inattendu. Le côté gauche, en revanche, semblait donner naissance à un couloir, dont les murs de pierre suintante d'humidité étaient troués régulièrement par des portes aux lourds battants. Elena décida de s'aventurer dans ce couloir, non sans avoir décroché l'unique torche de la pièce et prié pour qu'elle ne s'éteigne pas dans le mouvement. Avançant précautionneusement, légèrement dégoûtée par le film poisseux qui recouvrait les tomes et collait à la plante de ses pieds, la jeune femme poussa la première porte et ne vit rien. Un peu déçue, elle la referma silencieusement et continua son exploration. Les trois portes suivantes ne lui apportèrent pas plus de chance. A la quatrième, elle rencontra une pièce vide à la fenêtre ouverte qui éteignit sa torche et déclencha un frisson de panique le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Désorientée, elle chercha son chemin à tâtons et ouvrit une porte au hasard en espérant y trouver de la lumière.

Elle ne fut pas déçue. Quatre chandeliers aux bougies noires étaient disposés aux quatre coins de la pièce, qui accueillait en son milieu deux superbes cercueils sculptés, surmontés de couronnes fleuries, entourés de bancs. Elena fut submergée d'un sentiment de culpabilité elle se sentait étrangère à ce lieu, comme si elle n'était pas la bienvenue. Elle ne s'approcha pas tout de suite et resta dans l'encadrement de la porte, se demandant où étaient partis les gens qui participaient à cette veillée funéraire. Ils avaient sûrement eu besoin de prendre l'air entre deux. Elle finit par faire quelques pas en avant afin de s'asseoir un peu. Elle prierait pour les personnes dans ces cercueils en même temps que pour ses parents, dont l'absence se faisait chaque jour cruellement ressentir. Une fois installée sur un banc d'ébène vernis, elle remarqua une inscription sur la face du cercueil en face d'elle. Une seule date : 1864. Une sensation désagréable s'insinua le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Elena. Elle sursauta et retint un cri d'effroi quand le couvercle du cercueil s'ouvrit. En émergea Stefan, le teint diaphane comme à son habitude. Cependant, Elena ne ressentit aucun soulagement à la vie de son petit ami. Son sang se figea dans ses veines alors qu'il tournait la tête vers elle d'un geste engageant. Les yeux du jeune homme, teintés d'une inexplicable couleur rougeâtre, lui apparurent froids et dénués de sentiments. Ses lèvres étaient retroussées sur ses dents en un sourire étrange qui lui donnait un air de prédateur. Elena frissonna à nouveau. Stefan amorça un geste vers elle, et elle hurla de terreur.

Elena se réveilla en sursaut, trempée de sueur, la migraine martelant ses tempes sans pitié. Quelques secondes lui suffirent pour s'accommoder au décor alentours : elle était de retour chez elle, et tout cela n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve. Un courant d'air atteint la peau de ses bras nus, et elle s'aperçut avec soulagement qu'elle portait à nouveau son débardeur rayé : elle était de retour dans son époque. Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Elle se leva et alla fermer la fenêtre. Elle ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir laissée ouverte. D'un geste las, la jeune femme se dirigea vers la salle de bain et avala une aspirine, incapable de supporter une minute de plus la douleur qui lui martelait le crâne. Elena observa rapidement son reflet dans le miroir et son cœur manqua un battement. Une ombre venait de passer derrière elle. Elle entendait la respiration endormie de Jeremy dans la pièce d'à côté, tout était paisible. Alarmée, la lycéenne repassa dans sa chambre où la fenêtre, à nouveau béante, laissait passer le vent qui agitait les rideaux avec force. Elena resta figée devant cette scène tandis qu'un rire sardonique qui lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose résonnait à son oreille. Elle secoua la tête et retourna fermer la fenêtre avant de s'enrouler dans sa couette, ne laissant dépasser qu'une mèche de cheveux bruns et des yeux aux prunelles affolées. Une phrase, prononcée d'une voix qui ressemblait à celle de Damon, tournait en boucle dans sa tête, l'empêchant de se rendormir.

_Les légendes, Elena, tu sais ce qu'on dit… Même que parfois elles sont vraies._

**A/N: Alors? Leave reviews! :D**


End file.
